


Rest Now...

by The_Grimalkin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Banter, Blind Character, Blind Roy Mustang, Blindness, Ed is sick, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grimalkin/pseuds/The_Grimalkin
Summary: “Are you trying to give me a fever, too?”





	Rest Now...

“Ugghh,” Ed moaned.

“Is that too hard?” Roy asked.

“Ahh.” Ed breathed out. “Feels good.”

Roy grinned against Ed’s soft hair. They were laying against the headboard on their shared bed, Ed’s back leaning on Roy’s front so Roy’s hands had free rein over Ed’s strong body. He could feel Ed’s body melt back against his own, each muscle relaxing with every firm movement of his hands. 

“W-wait.” Ed said. Roy’s hands paused but didn’t release their grip. Ed’s body tensed as he sharply inhaled, only to violently sneeze a moment later. “Ughhh.” Ed moaned, again.

“You’re not sick, huh?” Roy asked, amusement clear in his words. 

“I’ve had worse.” Ed argued, voice rough and strained. “This is nothing…ah!” Ed was interrupted by another fit of sneezing and hacking.

“No arguments.” Roy said. “It’s my chance to take care of you for a change.” Roy moved Ed’s malleable body over on the bed so his head was laying on one of their silk pillows. Regular cotton was too rough on Roy’s overly-perceptive skin. Losing his sight didn’t increase any of his remaining senses, but it did make him more aware of non-visual cues, like textures.

“You just want to take advantage of me in my weakened state.” Ed grumbled against the pillow. 

Roy leaned over and briefly pressed his lips to the side of Ed’s neck. He could smell Ed’s shampoo still lingering in his loose unbraided hair. “Even in a weakened state, you’re much stronger than I am any day.”

Ed raised his hand and gripped Roy’s upper arm, slowly massaging down his well-formed muscles. “So these are just for show, then? That’s a pity.”

Roy let out a quiet chuckle. “They may be on show for you, but I’d rather use them to hold you in place while I- “

“Are you trying to give me a fever, too?” Ed said, voice a bit higher than before. 

“You’re right. Rest now,” Roy lowered Ed’s hand back down to the bed, “and the sooner you get well, the sooner I can show you exactly what my strength can do to that ‘weak’ body of yours.” 

“Oh, fuck…” Ed squirmed against Roy’s arms.

“Later.” Roy said, using his hands to still Ed’s movements. “How about I make you some soup?” 

Ed let out a huff, but complied with Roy’s efforts to keep him on the bed. Roy moved his hand up to Ed’s face, using his thumb to softly brush over Ed’s lips. 

“That sounds nice.” Roy felt Ed’s lips move as he spoke. “It better not have any milk in it, though.”

Roy gave an exaggerated gasp. “I would never use such a vile ingredient in my cooking!” He could feel Ed’s smile under his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic I wrote because I have a horrible cold at the moment and wanted some cute RoyEd fluff.


End file.
